Big Time Baby Knight
by Kamon24121
Summary: Jo and Kendall may or may not be pregnant... what will the guy do and what will they think!
1. Chapter 1

Jo dialed Kendall's number and clicked call. Her hands shook as the phone rang.

She was excited and a little fearful at the same time.

"Kendall," Jo said not even a second after Kendall picked up.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked clueless, he held the phone tighter as he heard her tone of voice. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..." she lied.

"Then why did you call me?" he said and looked at the clock on his wall. "At five in the morning?" he added and yawned.

"I'm," Jo started and smiled to herself.

"You're what?" Kendall asked.

He was completely clueless and couldn't seem to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I'm coming back!" Jo exclaimed excitedly, but that wasn't all she had to say.

"That's great!" Kendall said. "I really miss you. I've missed you so much..." he added.

"One more thing..." Jo said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm..." Jo started slowly and there was a long and awkward pause of silence and intimidation. "I'm...pregnant." she told him.

There was another pause. This pause was short, but Kendall was thinking about everything and actually realized that she really said what she just said.

"What?" he asked, just making sure this wasn't a dream or alternate universe of some sort.

"I'm pregnant." Jo told him again and laughed.

"Um, cool. But it's not funny, why are you laughing?" he asked , laughing a little himself.

"I'm sorry; I cannot talk much longer... because I'm going to lose signal here soon-" Jo said, but the phone cut off and Kendall stood in silence.

Kendall stood in his kitchen and hung up his phone. He wasn't sure how he was happy.

The other part though, was that he was hurt and angry.

He was angry at himself. He made his girlfriend pregnant and ruined her chances of acting in that movie that she had gone through so much for, just for the role and chance to auditon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall sighed and layed down on the couch, stuffing his face in-between two pillows.

Mrs. Knight and Katie left to go on a short vacation and left him alone with his three best buds.

Sadly Carlos, James, and Logan had gone out to see their girlfriends, leaving him all alone.

The door opened and Carlos came in with a huge grin on his face. "That was amazing..." he chuckled, looking at Logan.

Logan smirked, wiping away the lipstick that Camille had left on his cheek. "Yeah it was!"

James walked in and closed the door behind him; he slid his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a bunch of tiny, folded up pieces of paper. "I got a decent amount of numbers this time..." he said, trying to read them.

Logan looked at them and stole one, reading it. "This one just says: 1234!" he told James.

James made a face and grabbed it back fast, looking at it confused. "Ugh, and to think that blonde actually liked me..." he groaned.

Kendall made a noise when James said the word blonde; his head still stuffed in-between two pillows.

Carlos looked around. "Kendall?" he cried, not seeing him right there in front of him on the couch.

Logan chuckled when he saw Kendall laying down the way he was on the couch. "Okay. What happened Dude?" he asked.

James went to the fridge, opened it up, looked up and down at all of the food, and shut it.

"Jo... She... Jo... is coming back..." Kendall mumbled.

Logan's eyebrows perked up. "What?" he asked.

"Sit up and talk to us!" James cried.

Slowly, Kendall sat up and sighed, looking at his friends for the first time that day. "Jo... is-"

"Jo?" Carlos asked. "She's coming back?!" he cried.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What about her Kendall..."

"Tell us..." James said.

Carlos went to say something, but Logan pulled his shoe off and held it up, threatening to throw it in his direction.

Kendall smiled slightly and sighed, not really wanting to tell his friends what he did and what he found out that he did.

"Come on..." James whispered, smiling encouragingly.

"Jo..." Kendall gulped. "She's coming back. But..."

Logan blinked and nodded for him to go on.

"But?!" Carlos cried impatiently.

James smiled.

"She's... uh... she's pregnant." Kendall managed to tell them.

Everyone stared at Kendall in shock.

"She is...?" Carlos asked.

Kendall closed his eyes and nodded.

"Wow..." Logan whispered.

James blinked over and over again, not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, eyeing his friend worriedly now.

Kendall shrugged and opened his eyes.

"Does she know what it is?" Carlos asked. "How far along is she?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Uh.. I don't know. I'm not even sure she knows yet either..."

Logan nodded and got up, walking over to Kendall and patting him on the back. "We're all here for ya!" he smiled.

Kendall sighed and nodded. "Thanks... that's good to know."

"You better keep it and call it-" Carlos started to say, but James glared at him and shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand.

Carlos stared down at James' hand over his own mouth and mumbled something.

James rolled his eyes and took his hand away.

"You better watch what you eat..." James told Kendall with a wink.

Kendall chuckled. "You know I'm not the one getting all the extra weight here, right?" he asked.

James rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, revealing his perfect body. "Just watch out..." he said and climbed up the ladder to the swirly slide.

Kendall sighed and looked at Logan. "Seriously though, what am I going to do?" he asked. "I can't keep singing if I have to take care of a baby."

Logan blinked, thinking things through himself, and sighed.

"Ooh! A cookie." James cried, picking up a plastic bag with a huge cookie inside and opening it up and eating it before going down the slide.

Logan rolled his eyes. "We'll think of something..." he whispered, biting his bottom lip nervously; for once, he didn't know exactly what to do or say.

Kendall just simply nodded and looked around, getting up. "Anyone want cookies?" he asked. "I'm gonna make some cookies..." he said, not letting anyone reply.

Logan sighed as he watched his friend get everything out and mix the cookie mix into a bowl and pop everything on to the cookie sheet and into the oven.

Kendall closed the oven and picked up the timer, setting the time. "What?" he asked, seeing Logan watching his every move. "I bake when I'm nervous!"

Logan smiled and nodded. "I know..." he sighed. "I know you do Kendall."

Kendall sighed and walked back toward the couch and plopped down beside Logan.

Carlos avoided the awkward sad conversation and followed James' lead to the swirly slide.

"It'll all be okay..." Logan told Kendall, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and giving him a quick rub on the head. "Stop worrying."


End file.
